


Used & Thrown Away & Then Picked Up Again

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Cheating, Dark Steve, Dark reader, F/M, Grey reader, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Revenge, grey steve, steve being a goodboyfriend and killing ransom, supportive Steve, supportive boyfriend, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Reader was cheated on by a dickface by the name of Ransom, She meets Steve one night on a bridge and, a bond grows and a plan gets set in motion.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, past female reader/ransom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

She sat on the Brooklyn bridge. The wind felt nice at least on her skin. The tears on her cheeks seem to never stop, her eyes couldn’t seem to stop shedding them as she gazed out at nothing really.

You had tried to taking sleeping pills but chickened out, same with the razor to your wrist idea. You just....you couldn’t do it. Some part of you wanted to keep living, but this pain.

It was unbearable.

It’s nearing dawn,, your watch tells you so, but it’s still dark for the time being. You’re so lost in your head, you don’t even see someone come upon you as they are out for a jog, you don’t hear them speak to you.

You are lost in a sea of deep thinking and pain when someone sits beside you, making you startle and gasp as you look at the stranger with wide wet eyes. He takes you in and even you know who this is the longer you stare at him, not that it matters to you, to you him and all the others...were just people same as you.

It’s a stare off before he speaks softly, a Brooklyn accent surprising you, “Ma’am are you ok?”

You close your eyes and look away, back over the water, “No.”

You don’t see his concerned gaze or furrowed brow at your words, he was a worrier and caregiver, it was just his nature and he could see your pain a mile away, “What’s wrong?”

You snort, such a simple question, and yet....how did you explain the pain your husband caused, how did you explain the pain of seeing him balls deep in some other chick in your once shared bed?

How did you explain that you were clearly a fool who fell in love with an asshole, a rich playboy asshole from Boston, a trust fund dick face, “My husband cheated on me, found him fucking a girl in our bed.”

The words just....tumble out fo your mouth against your will and you don’t have the faintest idea why you just told him that, you don’t know him, know him, only what the news shows you.

You finally look back to him, he looks....well he simply looks pissed, “Want me to go down and strangle him for you?”

You bark out a laugh at that, and his face eases into something softer at the sound, “How about just a punch to his dick?” You half-joke.

“I can do that.” He replies, and you feel like he just might be deadly serious.

It has a smile tugging at your lips at the picture in your head of him doing that very thing, with a sad sigh, you try and give him a better smile, and give him your name.

He smiles more, “I’m Steve.”

You scoot closer to him and when he gently wraps an arm around your shoulders, you find yourself leaning into him and suddenly...telling him all about you.

He soaks the info up like a sponge.


	2. It's Done

9 MONTHS LATER…………………

“Darling, you look beautiful.”

You smile shyly as Steve turns you towards him by your bare shoulders. Your strapless dress with it’s plunging back was really….driving Steve kind of crazy with want. When you blink up at him with your big doe eyes, he has to kiss you and so he does.

You moan into the kiss as he bodily pulls you flush with his own body, your hands gripping his suit lapels as he ravishes your mouth with his own.

When you both break apart enough to speak, you are breathless as you rest the side of your face against his big broad chest, his arms wind around you in a comforting gesture, “If he wasn't going to be there, I would want to stay home with you.” You whisper softly.

He kisses the top of your head in understanding, “I know love, don’t worry, soon our plan will be finished and then he won’t be a bother anymore.”

You nod your head as you get lost in his scent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party is in full swing, but then Tony always threw huge affairs. It was you who invited Ransom to this get-together and you hoped he showed up or else this was gonna be a pain in the ass to switch to plan B.

No sooner have you thought this, then there he is, looking every bit as handsome as he was, but this was the man who cheated on you, treated you like trash and payback was going to be a bitch.

You smile sweetly at him and he non the wiser smiles back like nothing is wrong at all, “Hey babe, long time no see, miss me?”

You coyly smile and bat your eyelashes and it just reels him in. By the time Steve comes up to you, Ransom is putty in your hands thinking you have forgiven him for his….misdeeds.

He eyes Steve up and down as you loop your arm through the blondes happily, "Ransom, this is Steve, Steve, Ransom, the one I was telling you about,”

Steve eyes him up and down, a bit surprised they looked so much alike, but he pays it no mind as he puts on a fake smile, needing this to work, “Hello, she’s told me so much about you.”

Ransom…..looks a bit….confused but goes with it all the same soon enough, “All good things I hope?”

Inside you glare and roll your eyes, but on the outside, you smile sweetly, “Of course, water under the bridge and all that.”

That seems to relax him a bit and soon enough you and Steve have him right where you want him, talking him into a threesome back at his place. Ransom is down for it and you are thankful for that, makes all this so much easier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you slip out and both of you get into his beamer, you look to Steve with fire in your eyes and his eyes tell you all you need to know, soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only once you are in the house you remember oh so well that your plan starts to fully happen. It’s not hard for Steve to subdue Ransom with a choke hold, and then it’s just a matter of tying Ransom up and Steve dragging his sorry ass to the lake behind the house. Once Steve’s tied the weights to his legs and arms. You look down as Ransom lays on the dock, you wonder if you should do this, but then you think of the pain he caused you and you know it is.

When he wakes, he struggles and screams, but his house is in the middle of nowhere, you and Steve look down at him coldly and Ransom starts to grow scared the longer you just both stare.

When Steve grips his wrist and starts dragging him to the edge of the dock, Ransom starts panicking, pleading and begging you to help him, it’s music to your ears, that bastard never begged and now he was and you would remember this for all time, “Sorry babe, I just don’t care.” You say right before Steve throws him into the water.

The last thing you see is Ransom’s wide fearful eyes before the weights drag him down, down, down. The lake was deep as fuck and no way Ransom was getting away from this, Steve was a master at tying knots, you would know.

You watch the bubbles pop up to the surface, before they finally stop, and even then you wait when it’s been an hour, you grab Steve’s hand and drag him away, it was done, it was finally done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve pushes Ransom’s car into the same lake before you both drive away in a car Steve hid nearby just for this.

When you get back to the tower, you both take off your clothes, put them in trash bags, and bury them in the very back of the closet. When you both climb into the shower together, you sob out around small fits of laughter before Steve’s making love to you, and then all you think about is him and his cock.


End file.
